You are mine
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: NarakuSesshoumaru. Au. OOCness. Just a little fluffy drabble with an angsty twist. R


**Title: **You are mine

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, disturbing themes OOCness, AUish

**Genre: **Romance, suspense

**Summary: **NarakuSesshoumaru. It is the moments before you die that you know you are truly alive AUish OOCness

**Author's Note: **Pointless four day span written drivel on something wierd. The ending isn't the best and it does sort of go of the Inuyasha timeline but it's a fanfic, people have written stranger things (hem hem the naruto fandom hem hem)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SESSHOUMARU OR NARAKU THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I JUST OWN THE PLOT LOL **just wanted to make that clear

**You are Mine**

I could barely stand to smell him, let alone see him again. It was bad enough for him to be on my territory, but he came so close to me that his scent was unbearable. _How can I, the great Inu Lord Sesshoumaru, fall victim to something so mediocre, something worse less than the ground that my feet now walk upon. _I thought this everytime I managed to escape a confrontation with him. It was not that I was weaker than said hanyou, but I had better things to do than quell my deisres to murder him.

But it was never any good. He would come close and I would have to flee. He must have known by now that his inability to come near me was my retreat, but he never surprised me with an unexpected visit. I admired his patience for that.

But, ah I speak too soon. For one night, a chilly early winters night when the ink black sky was covered with clouds that threatened snow rather than rain and the earth was preparing for the winter snows, as the trees were bare and the animals were no where in sight.

I was oddly at home in the cold dark environment, where the wind bit through my fine silk robes and blew them around myself. But it was slightly unnerving, and for what reasons I could not place, I drew Tokijin and continued walking. I was more on guard than I was before and though I was sure that nothing could harm me in this place, for all I was doing was patrolling the small villiage on the boundary of my lands that needed a small hand with a rogue demon that was supposedly roaming around it. I would have left them to their own affairs, but upon news of hearing of some suspicious death, i decided to check it out to set thier minds at ease.

I could find no demon in my explorations so upon the changing of the wind I decided to return to Rin and Jaken, who were camped somewhere close to the village.

I never returned to them that night for on my way back, I came across _his_ scent, but it was different, somehow. I could smell more loneliness on it than before, so it intrigued me. I went to check it out to see what I couls deduce from the scent and the person producing it.

I found the object of my curiousity standing underneath a bare Sakura tree, his long ebony locks being blown around his tall, masculine form, making him appear more out of this world against the moonlit backdrop.

He turned to face me with his deep, blood coloured eyes, and my cheeks felt warm. Why did this psychopath make him feel uneasy? Was it the fact that he was broader than he, or the fact that his milky skin glowed like that of an angels, a dark angels? He could no more be described as angel than the devil, but his elegantly youthful demeanour, the he stole from Lord Hitome, made him appear to be angelic, but a dark angel, one in subservience to the devil. It made my heart race.

"You came, I had my doubts" Naraku murmured. I was trying to be as emotionless as possible so he wouldn't get any ideas, but I could not remove the warmth from my cheeks and I was sure that he could see it as he stepped tentatively closer.

"I was in the area" I replied monotonously. Naraku smirked and he nodded.

"I know. I sent Kagura to incite fear in the locals, then I got Kanna to steal a soul and Kagura to do away with the remains. I had doubts you yourself would come, but I am most pleased that you did" he explained. He was inches away from me by now and I hadn't the strength to turn away. Maybe I was entranced by his voice or his heavily purple clothed body. Hmm, I thought, he was missing his trademark baboon pelt. I had instinctively moved my hand to Tokijin, ready to fight if needs be, but wishing to escape dispute for as long as youkai-ly possible.

"Why did you want me here, hanyou?" I asked coolly. He extended his hand and grabbed my wrist. He pulled it away from my sword and stroked it gently. I had half the mind to hit him over the head with my other hand, but I thought better of it as it would only cause more trouble that I could do without.

"You are beautiful, my Lord Sesshoumaru" Naraku murmured, mostly to himself I presumed as he was quieter than usual conversation would allow. "Yet you are lonely like me. No matter who or how many you have around you, you are still lonely, as lonely as me" he continued. He was closer now, a breath away from my face, from my lips, and it was unnerving. I wanted him to go away, to just leave. He was seriously freaking me out. The way his eyes were creeping over my face, his fingers gently caressing my hand and wrist and how he was pushing himself onto me. But I didn't let this show. If he saw that I was nervous, he might respect my position of authority less.

And what did he mean by 'You are beautiful'. I am a male. One does not describe a male, especially an older male, as beautiful. It is disrespectful.

I growled.

He smiled, actually smiled, at me. It was sickening, but somehow inviting. How was he doing this to me? I wondered.

"Sesshoumaru, you needn't be so tense. It is just you and me here. You could let your defenses down, just once, for me" Narkau whispered against my cheek. I had to admit, only to myself and no one else, especially not the man in front of me that I was actually enjoying what he was making me feel. It was tingly and warm, even on the cold night, which now I came to think of it was very quiet. All I could hear was the gentle breaths of us both. The wind and the stream behind us were too quiet and there were no animal noises to be heard, which even the wolf should be out and scavenging.

"It is quiet, too quiet. What have you done Hanyou?" I asked coolly. Naraku chuckled and his arms were suddenly around me in a gentle embrace.

Humph, Naraku could never be gentle, not with one such as I in such compromising circumstances I thought sardonically. His lips were at my ear and I suddenly found my cheeks heat up. I was blushing.

Well, I thought, this is new. Naraku licked my ear tentatively before blowing hot breath into it/ I shivered.

"I have done nothing, my love" he replied softly in my ear. He almost sounded sincere.

"I know my lands and the changings of the seasons, hanyou. You seem to forget" I replied, somehow finding a way to regain some of my Lord-like manner in such a delightfully free position.

"Then tell me, Lord, how come it is that you have failed to notice these changes until now?" Naraku asked me challengingly.

I bit gently on my lip, a habit I adopted once as a child when I was nervous. I had no use for it until now and it felt oddly relaxing.

"I was masmerised by your stupidity. I thought it selfish of me to give you more knowledge when you have so little that could ever be of use to you" I replied. It was a well thought out response for only three seconds of planning.

Naraku held me tighter.

"Do not belittle my intelligence, my dearest" he replied in my ear menacingly. I shivered involuntarily. "I did have the brains to shut up the forest for this special moment, these special moments, and I had the courage to bring you here. I know you will not hurt me, you are enjoying these new feelings too" he continued. He sounded so sure of himself.

He was right though, about my reasons for not murdering him where he stands, though I have the means and the time. I didn't know these feelings that were within me at the moment and most were enjoyable.

"Hanyou…" I started, but my voice trailed into nothing as I could think of nothing to say. What could make this night any more relaxing and, dare I think it, special? What could I say to make these feelings stay?

"Yes" Naraku's lips were at my pulse, gently kissing the area. The warmth was so inviting in this suddenly freezing atmosphere and I found myself leaning into him, wrapping my own arms around his heavily clothes form, burying my nose in his neck.

He seemed pleased with my responses and he began breathing warm, humid air onto my neck, my jaw, my shoulder and my cheek.

But when his lips came close to mine, as my head was now poised to meet his, I flinched and turned my head away so he had to kiss my crimson markings, that signified royalty, instead.

The movements of his lips stopped and his arms were loose around my waist. I looked at him and saw a confused and hurt expression on his face.

I waited for the question that was inevitable. Hell, if I was in his position, I'd probably ask it too.

"Why do you pull away, my dearest?" he asked gently. This time he was truly sincere and gentle and I felt like I was melting under the voice.

I somehow regained my brain power and I thought about his question and my answer. Was I to be honest, meaning my reply straight from the heart, or should I be a liar and give him some half cocked excuse as to why I turned away when he has been so gentle and so slow with me in these moments that we share.

Then it was as though in the silence, a sword clattered to a wooden floor as I was hit with a realization that had never occurred to me before this moment.

I was falling in love with Naraku, a loathed enemy of every decent creature on this plane, and he was already in love with me. It was not rough and calloused like lust, it was gentle, smooth and slow, like love. No rushing, just sweet, tender moments that made my heart flutter and wasps, bees and butterflies attack the lining of my stomach.

So, if it were to be love, I should be honest, as lovers seldom lie and when they do it is purely for the protection of their lover.

I took a breath and looked up tentatively into his crimson eyes, staring at me.

"I have never done this before" I responded quietly. He smiled and brushed his lips across my forehead.

"We are not going to consummate our relationship tonight" he assured.

"That is not what I fully mean" I replied sternly. Before he could respond I continued. "Of course I have never willingly or to my own knowledge participated in acts of a sexual kind, but I have also never been in a relationship before. I have never, or have never been, touched as you are so doing to me now, nor have I ever been kissed by anyone" I felt stupid as I told my potential lover the truth behind my fear, as it appeared he knew so much already.

He kissed my forehead again and looked into my eyes with an amused expression on his face.

"Come" he said, unwrapping his arms from around me and taking my smooth hand into his calloused on e gently. "I have something to show you" he pulled me over to where he had once stood. Then there was a flash as I felt myself being pulled closer to him and then we were inside a warm room. I could hear the fire crackling and it was music to hear something other than my breaths and Naraku's for once since we'd met.

I looked around me. To the wall closest to me, there was a futon covered in elaborate furs and pillows. Next to it was the fire.

Hmmm, small than I thought, I thought pensively. Right at this moment we were standing on a mat made of, from what I could see, very fine cotton.

"This is my room" Naraku whispered, seeing my obvious searches of where we were now located. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why are we here?" I asked. I felt safer, oddly enough, now that we were in the privacy of a room, any room would have sufficed.

"I want to kiss you, to touch your skin beneath those clothes, to have you beneath me as I make our love whole" he replied. I raised my eyebrows in horror.

"No" I managed a tad bit squeakily. He looked at me for a second then nuzzled my jaw with his nose affectionately. He mumbled feathery soft kisses onto my cheek and my jaw and my neck and my shoulders.

I felt relaxed as he had gone nowhere near my lips. It was odd, but I wanted my first real kiss to be

special and I wasn't sure that with him now was special enough for me.

Then I felt his lips near mine and I froze, and I k new he could feel it, that's why he stopped.

"Tell me why you don't want _me_ to kiss you?" he asked menacingly, yet curiously, into my cheek. I felt guilty all of a sudden, like I was depriving Rin of her favourite past time, though that wasn't nearly as strong.

But I was severely apprehensive.

"Will you stay with me after tonight?" I asked softly, nuzzling the conjecture where his neck met his shoulder affectionately. It sort of calmed me, to have someone this close, to know I wasn't the strong one, that I didn't have to be.

I felt his arms tense around me and that made me feel more uncomfortable. So he's planning on leaving, I thought sadly.

"Sesshoumaru, my love, we both have things to do after tonight, things that will prevent us from being together like this" he replied softly into my ear.

"So we can never be together like this again?" I asked. I was half hopeful he'd say no, we could, just not for a while. He sighed in my ear and looked into my emotionless eyes. His brimmed with worry.

"My dearest, you are more important to me than anything. I never imagined when I first saw you that you would consume me like you have been. I told myself you would be mine, in every way, but now. You are afraid to the point of illness of any type of physical contact, and I appreciate that about you. But tonight is all we have, is all I have, and I don't want you to go away from me unsatisfied and guilty" Naraku replied firmly. I thought it over.

"Why tonight? Are you going somewhere tomorrow?" I asked, less calmly that I would have liked. He smiled at me and brushed a lock of stray hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I'm not going to be able to see you again tomorrow, and come to think of it, never again, not like this. I want you to be mine tonight. To lay in my arms, to kiss my lips, to let me take you in every way possible. To make you mine, and only mine" he whispered. I felt as if I should agree, but he would never be back.

_What if I…._ I could barely finish the thought for he had captured my lips finally in a soft, gentle kiss that I thought was impossible from anyone. Especially to display towards me. He licked my bottom lip, and I knew it to be a silent plea for entrance.

I felt my lips open without my consent and his tongue dart into my mouth, caressing the inside with gentleness. It was so soft and sweet and this was my first real kiss. I was glad it was with him, now on this night, in this place, where he was taking my first kiss, and maybe something else.

I shivered as his tongue pressed deeper into my mouth, coaxing mine out of hiding. He played with it inside my mouth. I savoured in the taste of him, and his pleasure was equal as he broke away and took a breath. I too consumed oxygen for my starved body.

I fell deeper into his embrace and sighed, much like a teenage girl who has just experienced the same thing. His arms were now removing my armour, which I had forgotten I had on. And I only realised it was gone when I heard it clang to the floor.

I pulled away from him and collected my armour and placed it in a corner. I removed my swords and at once he was behind me, holding me in his arms. I was pulled to him gently, yet forcibly. It felt uncomfortable to be this possessed.

"Don't ever do that again" he whispered into my neck, once again placing feathery kisses onto my warm skin. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes.

"Do what?" I asked. His arms tightened around my waist as he pulled me to the fire with him.

"Leave without my permission when I need you so much" Naraku whispered, I could hear the fear and the need in his voice, so I turned around to look in

his eyes. He was looking at me as though I was going to run away. I touched my hand to his cheek and gently caressed the smooth skin.

"why would I leave when you treat me so considerately?" I asked softly. I gently brought my lips to his and softly kissed him. His mouth opened instantly and

I tentatively slipped my tongue into the orifice now opened to me. He tasted so warm, so inviting, so sweet and so….perfect. His tongue frolicked playfully with mine as I sampled his taste. It was better than anything I had ever tasted.

I then felt his hands move behind my back to my obi and untying it. I shuddered slightly as it fell to the floor and his hands untied my haori and slipped under it to touch my warm skin with his cool hands. I shivered and broke the kiss, looked up at him with worry. He smiled and gently bit my shoulder.

"Don't worry, my love, I will never hurt you. I just want a touch, to feel more of you beneath my touch. For you feel ever so soft and delightful, and you taste even better" Naraku whispered against my ear. I felt those same desires. I did want to touch him, to see if beneath his clothes was as soft as his face and his hands. I nodded and allowed him to continue his explorations of my torso with his hands and his lips. I let my hands wander to the back of his heavy robes and found the tie. I worked at undoing it and it finally gave way. I knew he could feel the heavy fabrics now hanging off of him. I moved my hands to his front and slipped them beneath his robes, feeling the soft, maybe even softer, skin beneath the robes.

I groaned as his fingers tickled my back. I arched into him, giving his lips full access to my neck. Before I even had time to think, I felt his teeth biting viciously into my neck, right near my jugular. The blood was leaving the moon shaped marks, trickling down my throat into his waiting lips. I screamed as it began to burn. Then, just as the scream escaped my lips, his lips were covering mine so I was screaming into his mouth. Tears leaked from my eyes and then the pain was gone.

He took his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes. I felt anger and sadness.

_How could he mark me without my consent?_ I wondered inside. But when I saw his eyes, they were full of worry.

"Sorry, my dearest, but this is the closest we are ever going to get. The sun is about to rise and we must never see one another again. I'm sorry" and as he said these tender words I felt the dagger through my heart. I cried out in pain and leant closer to him, breathing deeply.

Soon enough, I couldn't feel anything but I knew that there was poison seeping through my veins, as he repeatedly stabbed me with the dagger he was holding.

I wanted to scream, but all that I could manage was a sob as tears streamed down my face.

_How?_ I thought lamentably. I looked up into his teary crimson eyes. _Was he crying? For me?_ I asked inwardly, but all I managed from my dry lips:

"Why?" I asked in a choked whisper. He held me close to him, obviously finished his mutilation of my chest and abdomen. His lips were close to my ear and

I heard his strained whisper.

"I will never let you go. You are mine, only mine, for now and for ever, you belong to me" his voice sounded earnest to my hazy brain. I could feel the blood pour out of my wounds and my fragile life slipping away.

I died in the arms of my murderer, the only one I had ever allowed this close to me, without armour, without a fight.

The last thing I felt were his lips gently kissing mine and I thought in my last seconds of death that seemed ever long, but were only a few short minutes:

_I love you_. I'd never get to say them to _anyone_ out loud, even though I wanted him to hear them, but I also wanted him to die.

Then I was enveloped in Darkness, in my death.

**Epilogue (Naraku's POV)**

After Sesshoumaru's heavy breathing stopped and his form fell limp in my arms I laid him on my bed. I was not going to rape a dead body, if that is what you're thinking? No. all I planned on doing was waiting for his warmth to go cold against mine and for his alabaster skin to turn blue, for his body to go rigid and for the blood to clog, for there was no longer a heart beat.

As I lay beside him, I held him in my arms and cried onto his silken robes. He was mine forever. In death he belongs to me, and I wished he could have in life as well.

But that wouldn't have happened. The only reason he came to me was because of the miasma in the air, paralyzing all orthodox thought processes and making him a victim to his primitive, youthful desires.

I got Sesshoumaru's first kiss and touch, not anyone else. I got his death and his real life. His life lasted but a few hours and I was lucky to be there for all of it.

I smiled into his robe and then I looked at him. He was so beautiful; even in death he looked more peaceful than he ever could have done in life, even if he were beside me now after a night of love making. He still would look more beautiful in death.

But I had to kill him, I had to. There were no voices telling me to murder everyone, just one, my own, telling me that Sesshoumaru had to be mine, and that would have never happened had he any free will.

_I would be dead now, my love, if it were not for the miasma clouding your brain. You would have taken your majestic sword to my neck and slit my throat before I had a second to blink. But I took your life, your life is mine, so you are mine. Maybe I will give you to your brother to burn, or maybe you would like me to do it yourself_ I thought pensively. It was as though I were still talking to him, as though he were still alive.

I then felt a wave pulse through me and looked to where Sesshoumaru's discarded armoury lay in the corner. He had a sword to bring the dead back to life.

_Maybe I could use it to…No, he has to be dead or else he will leave_ I thought adamantly standing from my position.

I changed my clothes and took Sesshoumaru's rigid, livid body into my arms and took him out into the snowy morning.

I walked until I reached the place where we were the night before and I placed his body in the snow under the tree. I found some dry wood and a dry patch

of earth. I placed his body on it and then I set fire to the pile before me.

I waited ten minutes while his body burned and when it was done, I collected his ashes from the earthy floor and packed it into the urn in my robes. I carried it with me to Mount Hakurei and walked to the tip.

I then kissed th urn and opened it.

_Goodbye my love_ I thought as I spun around and scattered his ashes on the top of the mountain and all around the area.

_I love you_ I thought as I decended the mountain, _It will not be long until I am with you once again, though we may have a few guests_ I smiled at the thought then I began to set up base.

Inuyasha would come and so would his wenches and human comrades, then I would allow him to think he is losing, then I shall allow him to win. Then he should know the full extent of my influence, once he finds his brothers armoury.

I was happy with my predicament.

**Fin**

I had to write this. I am so so so so so so so so sorry it is so OOC and AU and there was nothing too descriptive. The ending could have been way better. I was in a hurry to finish :-)

Okay, I'm done. Please review, as everything (including snipes about it and constructive criticism) are accepted (as I am interested to hear all of what you guys think).

Toodles until next time. Oh and I think (coz it's not proof read) that somewhere it changes from 'I' to 'he'. I'm sorry. I can'r find it and I;ve read through it twice lol. Sorry.


End file.
